Samantha Brennan
by BonesAddiction369
Summary: My first fanfict be gentle. And I would like to thank kookie 91 for all her help. THANK YOU! And thanks for the reviews people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The sun shone through Dr. Temperance Brennan's window on a Saturday morning. All was peaceful when suddenly there was knocking at her door. "Ugh." She got up, 'The day I actually take a break I get interrupted.'

Once she reached the door and opened it she saw a man in his mid twenty's, tall, in a nice expensive looking blue suit, with a little girl about five to six years old standing in front of him. She was wearing a skirt that went just above her knees with a pink butterfly in its left corner and a pink shirt with a dark pink butterfly in the middle. "Mommy!" the little girl yelled hugging Brennan's waist. Brennan picked her up and said "Hey baby! What are you guys doing here?" "Hey Tempe. We need to talk." He looked at the little girl. "Sam, why don't go in the living room a watch  
some TV?" "Okey-dokey, daddy!"

And with that, Tempe put Sam down and she ran into the living room and turned on the TV. "Do you want some coffee?" Tempe offered as she walked into the kitchen with him behind. "Sure" He said as he sat at the table. "So what are you doing here? I thought you were going to bring her next Friday." Tempe said when she was done putting the coffee into the coffee maker. "Remember what I told you about that job in New York City." She nodded. "Well, I got it." "Tom, that's great!" She said with a smile that slowly turned into a frown. "But – wait…what about Samantha? I won't be able to see her!" Tom could see the sadness in her eyes. "Um, yeah, well, here's the thing…I can't take her with me."

"What?" "Look, I thought that you could take her until I get back." "But what if you don't?" Tom started to get angry. "I need a LIFE, Temperance and if SHE'S around I won't have one! I took her when she was born so YOU could get YOUR doctorate, so YOU could have a life! And now it's my turn!" "What about you DAUGHTER, Tom? Are you going to walk out on her just like that?" "You take care of her." And with that he headed towards the door. "TOM-" But he cut her off: "Look, Tempe I have a flight to catch." He opened the door "Here are her bags, I have to go." And with that he left. Tempe couldn't believe what just happened. She closed the door turned around and leaned back against it with her eyes closed. _'What am I supposed to do? How am I going to raise her well? What if I hurt her?'_ Tempe's thoughts were cut short when she heard Sam's voice. "Daddy doesn't want me anymore?" Her eyes were full of tears. Tempe rushed over to her "Of course he does, baby! He just needs some time alone to do grown-up things, okay?" She whipped her daughter's tears away. Sam just smiled and nodded. "Okay, so what do you want to do today?" Tempe asked. Sam just shrugged. "Umm…so, how about we unpack you clothes, then go to Blockbuster and rent a couple of movies? Maybe order some pizza?" "Can we go to Wal-Mart too and get some candy and other stuff?" Sam was jumping up and down, making her mother laugh.

"Sure, sweetie! Now let's get you unpacked." Tempe said as she smiled down at her daughter.

Sam nodded, grabbed a bag and ran towards her new room. Tempe laughed again, grabbed the other bags and made her way to the bedroom room thinking '_maybe this can work out…'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The next day Tempe woke up with her daughter's auburn hair all over her face and her cell phone ringing. She rolled over and looked at the clock which read 7:45. She looked at the caller I.D., which said Jeffersonian. "Hello?" Her voice was groggy with sleep. "Dr. Brennan, WHERE are you?" The person on the other end yelled. "At home. Who is this?" "This is your BOSS, Dr. Saroyan! Now get down here!" Brennan rolled her eyes; Cam had it out for her ever since Booth broke up with her (A.D. and I know she doesn't in the show but ever story needs a bad guy.) "I have the day off." "Well, not any more! There was a fire at a building and we need you to come in!" Tempe could hear the smile in her voice when she said that.

"Well, can't Zack handle it? I mean, he does have his doctorate! He's more than capable to-" but Cam cut her off. "Dr. Brennan, don't argue with me, just get down here!" And with that she hung up before Tempe could say anything else. "Ugh!" Tempe got up and headed towards the kitchen to make breakfast. She looked into the living room and saw the pizza boxes and bags of candies and marshmallows. She smiled at the thought of their little movie night. About 15 minutes later, Brennan was done cooking and two plates of pancakes, bacon, and eggs were sitting on the kitchen table. She walked down the hallway into her room to wake up Sam. She sat on her bed and genteelly shook her. "Sam…wake-up, baby." Sam opened her eyes and saw her mom looking down at her. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, baby. You have to get up and come eat breakfast." Tempe said rising to her feet and picked her up. Tempe sat her in one of the kitchen benches.

"What are we doing today, mommy?" Sam questioned.

"Well, my boss called today and asked me to come in and I thought you could come with me…" Sam smiled excitedly.

"Really? Daddy never took me to his job!" "Well, things will be different from now on. Okay?" Sam just nodded. "Can we go to 'Rabbit' today too?" (A.N. don't really know if there is a place called rabbit) "I don't know…." Sam jumped into her lap, wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. "Please?" Kiss. "Please?!" Kiss "Please!" Kiss. "Okay, okay! You win, we can go!" Tempe chuckled at her daughter's efforts. "Yay!"

"Go and start getting ready while I clean all this up. I'll be there to help you in a minute." She said gesturing to the living room and kitchen. Sam nodded then ran off down the hallway. About a half an hour later the house was cleaned up and they were both ready to go, with a bag full of stuff to keep Sam preoccupied. They were at the Jeffersonian at 8:20, and walked hand in hand to her office.

"Okay, what do you want to do - stay in here and play or come with me?" "Um…go with you!" "Okay, then let's go." She picked up a colouring book for Sam to be busy and do not pay attention at what she would be working on, put on her blue lab coat and her hair up in a ponytail and they both walked out her office. She swiped the card to access the platform and sat Sam down on a stool.

"What do you have for me, Zach?" "Uh… male, about 24 to 29, Caucasian, burned to death." She just nodded and kept looking at the remains. "Dr. Brennan?" Dr. Hodgins started. "Yes?" She didn't take her eyes off the remains.

"Whose that?" he pointed to Sam. "Sam, my daughter. Zach, what's that?" She pointed to a small dot on the back of the skull. "You have a daughter!" The two men said, their voices etched with surprise. She looked up and said "Yes. Honey, this is Jack and Zach" – she pointed at each one of them- "Guys, this is Sam." With that she turned back to the remains. They just kept staring at Sam with their mouths ajar, which made her giggle. Brennan smiled at the sound. "BONES? BONES, where are you?" Special Agent Seeley Booth walked in the lab.

"You know, Booth, you don't have to yell!" She teased. "And don't call me Bones." He smiled his infamous charm smile. "Ah, you know you love it when I call you that!" "No. No, I don't!" A smile tugged at her lips when she continued her examination. "Bones, who's the kid?" He said looking at Sam. "My daughter." "You have a daughter?" His eyes almost jumped out of their sockets. "Yes! Why is it that everybody reacts that way?"

Zack opened his mouth to say something but Brennan cut him off. "It was a rhetorical question, Zack." "Auntie Angela!" Sam yelled running down the stairs to her. Angela smiled and picked the little girl up, hugging her tight. She went up the platform to where the rest of the team was.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me Sam was here?" "We only got here a little while ago and she just came last night." "Oh, okay!" She passed her "niece" to the Brennan, who continued saying. "Ange, can we talk for a sec?" She put Sam back on the stool. "Sure, Bren!"

"Guys, look after her for a minute, okay?" And they headed towards her office.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, sweetie, what did you want to talk about?" Angela said as they sat on Tempe's couch. Tempe told her everything that happened the night before.

"He did WHAT?" Angela said so loud that everyone turned around to look at her. When she glared at them, they quickly went back to work. "What do you mean he left Sam and might not come back?"

"I don't know." She shook her head.

Angela got up and started pacing "How can he just leave like that? Leave his daughter behind so easily? That's- that's just wrong!"

"Yeah, I know. But Ange, he did have a point: he gave up his life to raise Sam, so I could get my doctorate and so I could have a life!" Angela rushed over to her.

"Sweetie…"

"No, Ange" She looked her best friend in the eyes, with tears in her own. "He needed his life back. It's just that… I used to be a mother in part-time only but Sam needs her mother now and I don't know if I can be that-" Angela interrupted her.

"No, sweetie, don't say that! You are a great mother and you're great with Sam. She couldn't be happier." Angela smiled at her friend.

"You really think so?" She bit her lip nervously.

"Better; I know so!" Angela pulled her into a hug. "Plus you've got me, Jack, Zach, and I'm sure you got Booth, Bren. Don't worry, sweetie, you can do this!"

Bren breathed in and out, and then smiled "You're right, Ange. I can."

"Good." She smiled softly. "Now let's get out there and see what they're up to." She nodded towards the platform. Bren agreed and they walked out the office. When they got there, they heard Sam talking about how much fun they were going to have at 'Rabbit' today.

Tempe smiled at how well Sam had already taken to her friends. _'Yeah, this could work out!'_

xXxXx

Three and a half hours later, Sam and Tempe were leaving the lab when a voice called out.

"WHERE do you think you're going, Dr. Brennan?"

"To 'Rabbit'. Why?"

Cam smirked "Because you have work to do. You're not going anywhere!"

Just then Booth stepped in.

"She's right, Bones. We've got a case, let's go." And before Cam or Brennan could say anything else, Booth guided her and Sam out.

Once they got to his car, Sam was safely buckled in Parker's safety chair and they were all seated, Brennan turned to him.

"So…?"

"So…?"

She rolled her eyes. "The case, Booth!"

"Oh! There's no case." He said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Then why did you say there was?"

He smiled at her. "So you and Sam can go to 'Rabbit'!"

Grateful, she smiled back at him.

"Thanks."

When they reached the parking lot of her apartment she got out, unbuckled Sam and picked her up.

"Booth, what are you doing in about six minutes?"

He chuckled. "Nothing, why?"

"I thought you and Parker could come with me and Sam to 'Rabbit'. Right, Sam?"

"Right!" Sam yelled back happily.

"How about I go get him and then we come to get you guys?"

"Okay!" The girls agreed.

"Bye, Seeley!" Sam waved goodbye as her mom carried her to the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Seeley Booth carried his son down the hall way, stopped in front of 2B and knocked on the door.

"Are you excited, bub?"

"Yeah!" Parker nodded his head "Daddy?"

"Yeah, bub?"

"When did Bones get a daughter?" He asked, his eyes wide with innocence.

"Um… Well, 6 years ago."

"Did you know about her?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Because Bones likes to keep stuff to herself sometimes." Booth hoped Parker would drop the subject.

"Oh, okay." And with that, the conversation was over and the door swung open with Tempe standing there.

"Hey guys, come on in!" The Booth boys walked in, Parker jumping into Brennan's arms.

"Tempe!" She hugged him and put him down.

"Hold on, I just have to change first, okay?" The visitors sat in the couch as she started walking backwards through the hallway.

The boys nodded their heads. Just then, they heard a "Hey!" and turned around to see Sam entering the room and running to the oldest Booth, who picked her up and hugged her.

"Hey, Sam!" He sat her down next to Parker and bent down himself. "Sam, this is my son Parker. Parker, this is Samantha."

Sam stuck her hand out and smiled.

"Hi, Parker. I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam."

Parker gave her his version of the Booth charm smile. "Hello."

Sam just giggled. Finally, Tempe walked out in jeans, an orange T-shirt and a blue jacket on. Booth thought 'S_he looks great' _and smiled.Sam noticed his reaction and smiled too.

"Let's go." Tempe said. And with that Sam and Parker ran out the door.

"Hey guys, wait for us!" Booth and Tempe followed to the parking lot, where the kids already were, arguing about which car to take.

"No! We should take my mommy's car, it's safer!"

"No, it's not! My daddy's is. It's an F.B.I car!"

Sam rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, much like her mother "So…?"

"So we should take his!"

Booth smiled at Brennan "Why are you guys arguing?"

"'Cause Parker thinks we should take your car and I think we should take my mommy's."

Tempe stepped in. "I agree with Sam."

"What? Why? My car is much safer, like Parker said!"

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"No, it's not." Brennan took a step closer to him.

"Yes, it is." He said moving closer too.

Tempe had had enough. She picked Sam up and whispered something in her ear which made Sam giggle and nod. Both looked at Booth and put on their best puppy dog pout face.

"Please, Booth!"

"Yeah, Seeley, please!" Sam pocked stuck her bottom lip out.

Booth sighed and looked at Parker, who bowed his head in defeat. Booth gave up too. "Fine."

Sam let out a excited "Yay!" while Tempe just smiled a satisfied smiled. She put her hand in Parker's hand and picked Sam up, leading the children to the car while Booth went and got Parker's car seat out of his car. On her way she thought _'Today is going to be a good day." _


	5. Chapter 5

Once they were at Rabbit they were seated, with the kids on one side and the adults on the other, had their tokens and ordered a medium pizza Sam and Parker asked if they could go play.

"Ok but come back in a little while because our pizza will be here soon." Tempe said. And then they ran off.

"Tempe?"

"Yeah." she said looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me? About Sam I mean." He said.

Tempe signed she new this was coming. "Do you want the truth?" She asked.

"No I want you to lie to me. Yes I want the truth Bones." He said with a small smile.

She signed again "I don't know really I… I guess I was scared you know I mean. I didn't want you to think less of me Booth. I really value your opinion. You're my best friend." She said softy.

"And you mine. But Bones I could never think less of you." _I love you ok slow down there Seeley you can't be in love with Bones. But I am. Damn woman!_

"Thanks Booth that means a lot. And I'm sorry for not telling you."

"It's cool Bones." He said and pulled her into a hug. He inhaled her sent. _Damn woman!_ And pulled away and then he saw they Sam coming and Parker a few steps behind her.

Sam sat down in front of her mother with arms crossed while Parker sat down next to her with a smile.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Tempe asked.

Sam looked at Parker with a glare and said "Parker wouldn't let me drive in the game."

"Driving is a man's job." He said in a duh kind of tone.

Sam looked at him then said "Who ever said you where a man."

"I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Tempe said.

Seeley looked at her then said "Ditto. Bud next time let Sam drive."

"You don't let Tempe." He said.

"Yeah!" Tempe said.

"Well… that's because… uh…" He said looking around. "I let her drive plenty."

"No you don't" All three said.

"Well that's because… when is that pizza going to get here." He said looking around again.

"No no no don't try to weasel you-" But Booth cut her off.

"Here is the pizza." He said then mouthed thank you to the waiter.

After they were done they all decided to play some games and this time Parker let Sam drive. They played almost every game there and had a lot of fun. When the four of them were done playing games they each had got something with their winnings. Parker got had got Sponge Bob walkie talkie's and gave one to Sam so the could talk. Booth had got a boxing pair of Scooby Doo alarm clock. Samantha had got a Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal. And Temperance had got a dolphin that squirted out water.

Once they were back at Tempe's apartment the two kids ran off to Sam's room to play. Once in the room the two kids started to play with her toys.

Sam said "I think my mom likes your dad."

Parker looked up then said "I think my dad likes your mom." They both smiled at each other then got back to playing.

Out side in the living room Tempe and Booth were drinking a beer and talking.

Seeley looked at his Bones _when did she become my Bones? _He asked himself. _A long time ago that's when._ "So today was a fun day Bones." He said.

She took a drink then said "Yeah it was." with a smile on her face.

Booth loved that smile. Then did something that neither he nor Tempe expect he kissed her. It was a sweet gentle kiss. Something Tempe had never experienced before and it was over way to soon. Booth looked at her she still had her eyes closed.

"What was that?" She asked once her eyes were open.

"I don't know." He said simply then something happened that he didn't expect she kissed him. HIM!

This time it was interrupted by two loud EW's coming from the hallway. They brook the kiss and saw Parker and Sam looking at them disgusted.

"How can you kiss a _boy_ mommy? I mean EW…"

Tempe smiled then said "One day you're going to want to kiss a boy."

"God I hope not." Booth mumbled.

"No I won't boy's are yucky. I'm never going to kiss a boy."

Parker looked at her the asked "Never?"

Sam smiled "_Never._" and started her way back to her room.

Parker walked after her. "What if the boy had really cool blonde curly hair?" He asked.

Sam turned around right in his face then said "_EXSPCIALY_ if the boy had really cool blonde curly hair." and walked into her room.

Parker looked back at the adults then said "Oh yeah she wants me." then ran into Sam's room.

The adults laughed at the boy. Then got back to what they were doing before the kids had interrupted. (A.N. Hint hint wink wink)

The End

Ok so sorry for not updating I had writers block please click the shiny button and review PLEASE…


End file.
